James Smith
James Smith (born August 30 2002) is a second year student in The Bully TV series. He is Harry Smith's younger brother. He tries to stop Harry from bullying people. He also helps many of his classmates with their work. He attends Colham High School. James runs his own gang called The Perfect Pansies Club. He also still wears nappies, which burst whenever he is shocked, excited or stretches his legs. His favourite TV shows are Fancy Hippos and Pauline and her Prancing Petunias. Origin James Smith is based on Perfect Assmunch, who in turn is based on Perfect Peter. Relationships Family James lives with his brother, Harry Smith. They do not get on and have had many fights, some of which are physical. His parents are Liam Smith and Grace Smith, and he gets on with them better than Harry does. Other relationships James is very friendly with his classmates Tim McDade, Gordon Cameron and Paul McEwan - all of them are members of the Perfect Pansies Club. He also gets along well with his class teacher Emma Kenn. Sexual status James Smith is homosexual, but keeps this somewhat private. Harry Smith teases him for this, but he just ignores him, as he understands that there is nothing wrong with being homosexual. When Harry started teasing him at first, he was offended. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Meets Pamela Milne *Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick *James Smith's Headbook Friend *Harry Smith Goes To Lil' Merica *Harry Smith's Swimming Lesson (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present *Harry Smith's Summer Camp *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom *Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection (cameo in class) *Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse *Harry Smith's Jealousy (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover *Harry Smith and the New Teacher Season 2 *Harry Smith's Hike *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith Goes to the Movies *Harry Smith Visits Egyptia (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) Video game appearances James is confirmed to appear in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists as a boss character during a dream Harry has. Initially he is in control of a TV that spits out characters from his favourite shows, then he commands vegetables with legs to attack his brother and tries to hog the tap end (hence controlling the temperature) of a cold bath the pair fall in. James will be a playable character in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the light weight class with two karts based off him; these are the Fancy Hippo (acceleration based) and the Stinky Nappy Buggy (all around with perked off-road). He will also be unlockable in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham High School students